


Котоскауты

by BasiliskInHazel, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cats, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Paper Craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasiliskInHazel/pseuds/BasiliskInHazel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Бумажные котоскауты по фэндому Gintama.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Котоскауты

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — https://arnorskaya.diary.ru
> 
> Бумага: пастельная и для черчения, клей ПВА, латексный клей, лента, маркер; исходники: [котики](https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/bc/20/ZvUcds7r_t.jpg), [персонаж 1](https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/94/a6/tVHfhQ8U_t.png), [персонаж 2](https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/56/50/gfNiVx0z_t.jpg).

полноразмер: [2399х2310](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/09/8JAtt3TX_o.jpg)

полноразмер: [2366х2401](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/09/8JAtt3TX_o.jpg)

полноразмер: [2399x2310](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/09/8JAtt3TX_o.jpg)


End file.
